harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica gloats
On the heels of Rose Wilson losing her baby, the vindictive Erica Harper, Rose's own aunt, comes around the family to GLOAT! She ends up getting her ears pinned back! Scene One Massachusetts General Hospital. After Rose lost her baby, she was put in a regular room. A few of the family is in the main waiting room. Some had gone back to Brockton, knowing that they had responsibilities to do, but others remained. Michael is asleep; so is Wendy. Michelle is reading some paperwork and she and Sydney Armstrong are looking it over. Dylan and Alex are asleep in one another's arms; so is Hannah and Craig. Audra is giving her second cousin, Maggie her morning bottle. The tranquility is shattered though. Enter Erica. ERICA: I am looking for my niece, Rose Wilson. NURSE: I am sorry, your name is not on the list for visitors. ERICA: I don't see how, I am a Harper too, you know. NURSE: That is the orders, and I am following those orders. ERICA: You are an idiot! (Michael and Wendy are awakened by the ruckus, as is everyone else) MICHAEL: What brings you around us, Erica? Are you so sick and twisted that you have to come here to GLOAT?! ERICA: I want to be here for my niece. MICHELLE: You are a liar! ERICA: A liar am I? MICHAEL: Yes you are! You are not allowed to visit Rose! That was made abundantly clear! You didn't think it important enough to come for Natalya's baby being born, so why should you be here, now? ERICA: Who are you to stop me?! MICHAEL: I am your older brother, Erica! That's who! Mother and Father would be disgusted with your behavior! WENDY: I am going to get the doctor. (Wendy rushes off to the main nurses station) MICHELLE: I would advise you that you leave this hospital immediately. ERICA: No. MICHELLE: Rose doesn't want to see you. ERICA (lying): Of course she does! (Erica walks off to Rose's room. Enter Dr. Lowndes and Abby) DR. LOWNDES: What is going on, Ms. Harper? MICHELLE: My sister walked over to Rose's room. (A scream comes from Rose's room) ABBY: Oh my God! We have to get there, Steven. DR. LOWNDES: Yes, Abby. (Dr. Lowndes and Abby go to Rose's room) Scene Two Rose's room. ERICA: I am your aunt, I am here for you! ROSE (in anger and tears): GET OUT OF HERE! ERICA: Now, why would I want to do that! ROSE (in hysterics): GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I HAVE YOU THROWN OUT! ERICA: We're family! ROSE: No, you're not! What you did to me was despicable! ERICA (her pretense dropped): It sure as hell worked, though, didn't it! ROSE (hysterical): GET OUT OF HERE, DAMN IT! ERICA: No, not until you hear me out! ROSE: I don't want to hear a damned word out of you! (Enter Abby and Dr. Lowndes) DR. LOWNDES: Rosemary, are you all right? ROSE: No! Get her out of here! ABBY: We'll take care of this. ROSE: I hate her! I REALLY HATE HER! (She breaks down in tears) ABBY: You heard Rose, get out of here. ERICA: Not until I have had my say! DR. LOWNDES: I am her physician, and I am saying you are not allowed here. ABBY: Now get out! ERICA: No! DR. LOWNDES (furiously): Either you leave this room voluntarily, or I will call hospital security and have you forcibly removed! (A furious Erica storms out) DR. LOWNDES: Don't worry, Rose. Erica will NOT set foot here. I am going to have the nurse bring you a sedative. ROSE (in tears): Why can't she leave me alone?! I lost my baby and she came in here to gloat about it! ABBY: What do you mean, Rose? DR. LOWNDES (gently): If there is something illegal that she did and it adversely affected you, then she will answer for it. ROSE (quavering): She had her scheming assistant send me some cruel letters telling me what she was going to do to me! (Abby and Dr. Lowndes look at her in shock) DR. LOWNDES: She will not get away with this, that is for sure. ABBY: Right. We will make sure she pays dearly for what she did. Scene Three Outside Mass General. ERICA: Yes, Hartselle. HARTSELLE: What happened? ERICA: I rattled Rose to no end. HARTSELLE (dubiously): Are you certain this is going to work? ERICA: Of course it will work. By driving her near the brink, I can see to it that she is removed from the family once and for all! Once I have everyone eliminated, then I can live off the money, and nobody else. HARTSELLE: Don't you think your family is going to wise up to your ways? They are not by any means stupid! ERICA: Hah! They are so stupid, that they don't know I am backstabbing them all even as we speak! (Erica is unaware that Caitlyn Lambert is hearing every last word.) HARTSELLE: Are you crazy?! Your dismissal of them will cause you nothing but harm! Do they even know about your marriage? ERICA: Of course not. They had no idea that I was married to Nigel! HARTSELLE: Will you be at the apartment? ERICA: I am heading there now. I did my job here! (Erica walks off to her car. Caitlyn looks at her cousin with utter hatred) CAITLYN: Oh, Erica! You made one fatal error in your judgment! And I am going to use that error to the family's advantage! You made a major mistake, Cousin dear, and you are going to pay dearly for it! (Caitlyn walks back into the hospital) Scene Four Sheila Watkins Designs. SHEILA: How is Rose, have you heard? CHRISTINA: She had to be sedated again! SHEILA: Why? CHRISTINA: Erica. SHEILA: My aunt! I swear she has crossed the line this time! CHRISTINA: Why won't she give it up? SHEILA: I am beginning to wonder. I always found it funny that Rose's water broke when it did. It had to be stress induced. And I wonder if Erica was behind it all? CHRISTINA: I have my suspicions as well. SHEILA: Erica has gotten away with too much. This has got to stop! And she has to be stopped somehow. CHRISTINA: But how? SHEILA: I don't know. That is the thing, Christina. I just don't know. CHRISTINA: Well, in the meantime, I found this very lovely blue dress that we can't use in the show. SHEILA: It's a lovely dress. What do you want to do with it? CHRISTINA: How about we give it to Rosemary? SHEILA: That is an excellent idea, Christina. Rose has always loved blue. And this blue is PERFECT! CHRISTINA: Want to bring it to her in Boston? SHEILA: Let's both do that. (Sheila and Christina take their lunch and go to Boston) Scene Five Dylan and Alex's guest house on the Harper Estate. Dylan and Alex had returned from the hospital, some hours ago. Audra was working on some Harper Industries paperwork in her office. All three had their own offices in the guest house. Anyssa is visiting the guys. ANYSSA: How are you two doing? DYLAN: I am fine, so's Alex. It's Rose I am worried about. ANYSSA: Why is that? DYLAN: I heard some news at the Hospital, and it sounds troublesome. ANYSSA: What happened? ALEX: From what Wendy says, Erica barged her way into Rosemary's room, and sent her into hysterics. ANYSSA: Damn that woman! When IS she ever going to learn?! DYLAN: I don't know, Anyssa. But I think we're going to meet at the main house. Aunt Patricia wants us who are around the estate to attend. Sheila, Allen and Christina are going to the hospital this afternoon. Dad and Wendy are still there; and so are Michelle and Sydney. Hannah is still there too, because she is living with Craig. ANYSSA: Bryan is back in Boston, getting our old jobs back at the Federal Prosecutor's office. He said he is going to the hospital to see her after that. DYLAN: Sounds good. ANYSSA: I will be at the house later, hon. DYLAN: Thanks, Nyssa, I will tell Aunt Patricia. (Anyssa hugs her cousin and his spouse.) (Voice of Robert Kazinsky: Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six Harper Mansion. Patricia has assembled the family members who were on the estate there. PATRICIA: I got a call from Caitlyn. DYLAN: What happened? PATRICIA: Caitlyn told me what Erica had done. ANYSSA: Is it the rumor I am hearing? PATRICIA: Yes, darling, I am afraid it is. Erica got into Rose's room and it sent her into a near hysterical fit. DYLAN: This time, she has crossed the wrong line. ANYSSA: She DID get into Rose's room. PATRICIA: Yes, she did. ALEX: Is she all right? PATRICIA: Caitlyn told me that Dr. Lowndes gave her a sedative. ANYSSA: But what we don't get is how did Rose's water broke in the first place? AUDRA: That was always the big mystery. PATRICIA: They think it was some sort of stress. ALEX: Which we know Erica can pile on the stress. (The family ponders their next plan) Scene Seven Erica's Apartment HARTSELLE: Ma'am? ERICA: Yeah, Hartselle? HARTSELLE: What happened? ERICA: Nothing. They got a security detail for Rose's room. HARTSELLE: I can't believe it. ERICA: Her doctors did it. They told me that I wasn't ever to be around her again. HARTSELLE: You nearly sent her into a frenzy. ERICA: It came close to working. I just have to push a bit more and send her off to a sanitarium. HARTSELLE (aghast): Ma'am! I can't believe you would do that. ERICA: Hey, it's nothing personal, it's just business. HARTSELLE: She's your NIECE! Why are you doing this to her?! It was bad enough that we pushed those fake letters on her; and then drove her stress level to such levels where her water broke, now she lost the baby, and yet, you still persist on this war! ERICA (coldly): You CAN be replaced, you know. HARTSELLE (furiously): Fine, I quit. That way you CAN'T fire me! ERICA: I accept your quitting. I can always find a new flunky! (Erica hangs up the phone, pleased with the success with her plan, but angered that security had been posted at Rose's door.) Scene Eight Outside the shopping area of Boston called Downtown Crossing. We get the first glimpse of Shawn Hartselle, Erica's former assistant. A very handsome looking young man, he was very quiet, and very ethical, which was why he didn't always approve of Erica's more evil tactics. He got looks from everyone, male and female. Another guy comes out of the Macy's store. His name was Greg Patterson, and he and Shawn were old friends. SHAWN: Greg, how was work? GREG: It was something, Shawn. I could hear you being upset, what is going on? SHAWN: I quit working for Erica Harper. GREG: Good for you. You didn't need to be put in that woman's pocket. SHAWN: You heard what she did, right? GREG: Yes, I did. SHAWN: Poor Rose, I bet she would not want to talk to me. GREG: Well, I happen to be a friend of Mark Wilson, Rose's husband, and maybe I can be of some help here. SHAWN: I would appreciate it. (Greg and Shawn go down to the T and on their way to Mass General.) Scene Nine Rose's room. ROSE: How could she do that to me? ABBY: Who? ROSE: My aunt. ABBY: That woman is a sociopath. ROSE: Yeah, she is. ABBY: You just need to relax. We're getting a security detail to keep her out. ROSE: Sometimes, I just think this will never end. (starts to cry) ABBY: Rose, this is not going to be an easy time for you at all. It's going to take some time for you to get through it. Don't rush it though. You've got to be allowed to grieve. And that cannot be forced. (Enter Sheila and Christina) ROSE: What are you two doing here? ABBY: Sorry, she is still rattled. SHEILA: Nobody blames you there, cousin. ROSE: What is that, Christina? CHRISTINA: This is for you, Rose. Sheila and I want you to have it. (Rose takes the box. She opens it.) ROSE (smiling for the first time since the tragedy): This is GORGEOUS! Where did you get this? SHEILA: It was a dress that we didn't have room for in the upcoming show, so we couldn't use it. We thought that you would like it. ROSE: I do like it, thank you, you two. CHRISTINA: Our pleasure. SHEILA: We're family, and we do for one another. (Rose hugs her cousin and her friend, knowing that she has those who love her, she will get through it.) Scene Ten Erica's apartment. Erica is furious that Shawn Hartselle had quit and was going to sell her out. ERICA: Now, I have to find a new assistant. How can I find a flunky that will obey my orders explicitly?! (A pounding on her door. It's Caitlyn) CAITLYN: ERICA HARPER! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, DAMN YOU! ERICA: Hang on! (Caitlyn storms in) CAITLYN: You've made one hell of a huge mistake, 'cousin'! ERICA: What are you talking about? CAITLYN: I finally figured it out why you were on about Nigel wanting to be part of the family, but he wasn't! ERICA: I would LOVE to hear that opinion! CAITLYN: Sarcasm doesn't befit you, Erica! I would advise against using it again! Anyway, what I have to tell the family is going to put you under! ERICA: What dirt do you have on me?! CAITLYN: How about the fact that you were married to Nigel Percival-Bennett?! (Erica is in shock, but she clearly doesn't even deny it.) (Voice of Trevor St. John: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning...") ABBY (to Michael): Rose is making progress, but we have to assure that she maintains that progress. STEPHANIE (to Rose): Once you are out of here, I talked to Mark, and we are going to SHOP, SHOP, SHOP, like we did when we were kids. CAITLYN (to Erica): If you don't quit harassing Hannah and Rose, I am going to tell EVERYONE in the family about your marriage to Nigel, and believe me, what they have been doing to you will be MILD, compared to what they WILL do to you when I say something! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes